Reverse this curse
by Emilie Juliet
Summary: –Escape The Fate– Emilie Radke, Ronnie's little sister, returns to home after two years. Then, she falls in love with Max Green, bassist in Ronnie's band. She doesn't want to fall again in her 'addiction', and Max is anything but a help for her.
1. Chapter I

**Reverse this curse. - chapter I.**

* * *

_Sooo... I apologize if my English's not perfect. I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can, and I hope you enjoy this story I imagined one or two nights before I fell asleep. I want you to say your opinion about the story in the reviews, pleeeeease._

* * *

It was early September, and Ronnie Radke was on his father's car, heading to pick up his sister. He was really nervous, but also cheerful, cause two long years has passed since he'd seen her for the last time; and he missed having someone to talk about all possible subjects, and he also missed to protect and bother the little Emilie. He was only two years older than her, but he felt like he had to protect her from everything and everyone, especially after what happened two years ago. The kilometres that separated him from his little sister felt like endless for him, the minutes spent in the car seemed hours, until they finally reached their destination.

They parked the car as close as possible, and before leaving the car, they could already see the slender silhouette of a girl with black hair, long and straight, with bangs and streaks of at least three different colors, and wearing a shirt of any hardcore band, skinny pants and a pair of military boots. She was, without doubt, Emilie Radke, seventeen years as a proud misfit. She recognized the car in the moment she saw it, she grabbed a suitcase in each hand, and walked towards it as fast as the weight of both bags allowed her. Ronnie and Daniel got out of the car and went to hug her tightly, one after the other, and tell her how beautiful she was and how much she'd grown up.

They brought the suitcases to the car and put them in the trunk, for immediately afterward get into the car and go way back home. A barrage of questions began to fall over the girl: how was the place, if she did have fun, if she had known many people, if they had become friends, if she'd missed them both and her home... She put aside his usual bad character, and answered all questions being nice.

With the only difference, this time she wasn't pretending to be happy and nice, this time she was happy, for finally have come out of there, and for being back to see his father and his brother and best friend. After an hour of talks about the same things, more of an interrogation to the newcomer, they arrived to their small apartment in Las Vegas.

They three went up the suitcases and, after entering the house, left them in Emilie's bedroom. She came and stood looking at her room for a few minutes, each object in there brought her a sea of memories, and it made her smile seeing that the room was exactly like the last time she'd seen it.  
"I have to go to the office, I'll come back at night. Ronnie, help Emilie to empty the bags, okay?"  
"Sure, bye." said Ronnie.  
"Have a good day, dad." Daniel farewelled them and immediately left the house.

Emilie took off the lock of the suitcases and opened them to begin to empty and put everything in their place. Clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, mobile phone and iPod with their chargers, makeup, diadems, bracelets of spikes, gloves, necklaces, books and manga comics, more clothes... It took about an hour to put everything, and then they sat on Emilie's bed, exhausted.

"How was it? It wasn't as horrible as you thought, was it?" Said Ronnie, breaking the silence "Naaaah, it wasn't a damned hell as I thought it would be, but I cannot say it has been like the holiday of my life."  
"Ready to go back to school? That is the real hell!"  
"I guess... aggg, I have no desire to return to see all these useless wastes of human flesh!"  
"You know, because of the two missing years, you'll be in fourth of high school [in Spain, fourth of high school is for people about fifteen or sixteen years old, I don't know the equivalent in USA], right?"  
"I know! And what bothers me is not being in the same class as Juliet... I can't wait to see her!" Juliet was Emilie's best friend, they met in kindergarten and from that, they became inseparable. Together they have been though so much good and bad things, that Emilie could write a book about all their anecdotes.

"Don't worry, hopefully you'll be in the same class as some of my friends, and I bet you'll get along with them." He told her, in an attempt for reassure her.  
"Partners in your band?"  
"Yes, the bassist and the two guitarists are going to make fourth year of high school. Even if the bassist is a year older than you..."  
"He doesn't give a fuck about the studies, we, like someone I know." She laughed, referring to his brother.  
"Hey, I'm only a year to finish high school! [in Spain, the last year in high school is fourth, but then you can study Bachillerato, that's two more years, and in the story he's in the second and last year]" Ronnie pretended that Emilie's words bothered him, laughing at Emilie's rebuke.  
"And how many years ago you should have finished it, eh? Two?" She continued joking at the expense of his brother, and then he threw Emilie on the bed and began to tickle her while she tried to separate Ronnie from her. "Okay, okay, that's it, stop!"

"That's what you get from messing with me, brat." Ronnie helped her to stand up and sit back on the bed, while she looked at him in jest as if to kill him.  
"Well, changing the subject... your band has already got a name?"  
"No way... cannot think of anything original and that fits well."  
"Bah, you don't have to worry about that, it's not that difficult... maybe a sentence that is recorded in your mind at a significant moment, or a few words that remind you of something personal."  
"How deep have you become in two years!" Emilie smiled back, really glad to be able to spend hours talking to his brother about anything, no matter how stupid it was.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	2. Chapter II

**Reverse this curse. - chapter II.**

* * *

"Emilieeeeee!" The girl opened her eyes when his brother entered in the room screaming and turning the light on; she was not used to wake up so early.

"Arrgg, why so much euphoria?" She said, covering his head with a pillow.  
"In half an hour I want you in the kitchen for breakfast, okay?" He approached her, and took the pillow off.  
"Yes..." Emilie said, half sleep, just before his brother gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her alone in her room.

The girl got out of bed, still half asleep, and went to the closet. She took a white vest, a black underbust corset, a mini skirt with black and white squares and, of course, her ever-present military boots. She went into the bathroom, already dressed, and after straightening her hair and teased a bit the higher layers, approached the mirror and delineated her eyes in black. They had a strange color. They were light brown, and sometimes they seemed green. And neither her brother or her father had a the same eye color as her. Emilie thought maybe she had inherited that strange color from her mother, who abandoned them as she was born. Although she did not like to think so, Emilie hated that woman, even if she didn't keep even a memory of her, cause she basically had not even known her.

Emilie went out from the bathroom already prepared at all, there were still a few minutes until half past eight, and the classes didn't begin until nine o'clock. She came to the kitchen, where she met Ronnie eating two toasts and orange juice.  
"Wow." She said as she sat at the table. "You made me the breakfast!"  
"But don't get used to that, you know I'm a fucking slacker." Emilie smiled, and began to eat.

It was twenty to nine when they came out of the house, to get into Ronnie's car, a secondhand dark blue Ford Fiesta. He had taken his driver's license a few months ago, and hadn't got money to buy a new car.  
"We're going to pick up a friend, okay?" Ronnie said loudly above the music sounding in the car's compact disc.  
They stopped the car in front of some buildings, and both got out of the car; Ronnie did not want to leave her sister alone for a second. They approached to one of those buildings, and Ronnie rang on the third floor.

After a short period of time, the door of the portal was opened, and a guy a little taller than Emilie but shorter than Ronnie came outside, he had more or less the same age as them, with black bangs covering his eyes, dressed in a Marilyn Manson shirt, skinny black trousers and a cigarette between his lips. Emilie noticed the snakebites piercings in his bottom lip, and another one in the left side of the nose, and a tattoo on his neck.

"Damn." Thought Emilie, still looking stunned at him. "It's the perfect guy for me! With emo hair, piercings and tattoos, and I'm sure he can do guttural, which would make me imagine that he also do that as he cums, and that makes me more horny!"  
The girl came out of his reverie when her thoughts were cut off by the voice of the stranger asking Ronnie who she was.  
"Ah, yes, this is Emilie, my little sister. I had talked to you about her, remember? She spent two years in Spain ..."

He didn't seem very interested, so he then opened the back door and entered in Ronnie's car.  
"Dude, throw the cigarette, Emilie hates the smoke." Ronnie said as he went along with Emilie in the car.  
"Pfff, yeah." He opened the window and threw it. "You're not one of those damn straight edge, are you?" He said to the girl.  
"With great pride, sir." She answered with the same tone.  
"Seriously, what's so funny in being that?"  
"Max, shut up, man." Ronnie said, trying to avoid any conflict between his best friend and his little sister.  
"Seeing another ones die of lung cancer, or ethyl commas." She said with a cynical smile, and saw in the mirror the expression of the boy, surprised and confused.

Ten minutes later, they already were in high school, in the front yard, since classes began in five minutes. They arrived, and Emilie was behind his brother and Max, who went to where three guys were sitting, and they also had around the same age. They were presented, they three were Robert, Bryan and Omar, drums and lead guitarists of Ronnie's band, so Emilie assumed that Max, the annoying guy, was the bassist.

Just before the bell rang, they saw a girl with long straight hair, brown with blond and black highlights, running toward them, and giving Emilie a warm hug. She was Juliet, unmistakable, always with a smile on her face.  
"Emilieee! I missed you so much!" They were chatting and talking about how much they had missed each other, until the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"Shit, and I don't know in what damned class I am." Said Emilie, crossing her arms.  
"You must go to management to ask." Max replied, yet almost expressionless. "Bah, I'll go with you, and miss some class time."  
They went to management when all the others had gone to their respective classes, Emilie gave her name to the porter, who said her class would be 4 D.  
"Cool." Max said as they climbed the stairs together, heading for the class. "Apparently we are in the same class."

* * *

**_Emilie Scarlett._**


	3. Chapter III

**Reverse this curse. - chapter III.**

* * *

They went into the classroom, with all students outside their desks, making noise. It was obvious that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Near the bottom of all of the classroom, Emilie could see Omar and Bryan sitting next to each other. Max turned toward them, with Emilie following him, who and sat on the desk just behind them, to the bottom of the class.

"Sit here if you want, it's one of the few empty desks in the class, and I don't think you wanna have to sit together with those abortions of posh brats." Max said, indicating the desk at his side, right next to the window. Emilie was glad with that little essence of kindness on his part; she left his knapsack on the floor and sat down beside him. The teacher still did not arrive, so Bryan and Omar turned to talk to Emilie, to know her better, while Max was listening to his music with the iPod. That bothered Emilie, she hated Max's lack of attention, he liked the guys like him, because they were like her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of that class and the move to the next, and then Max got up from his desk. "Hey, what if we go for a walk or something?" "I won't, dude, we miss so much classes." Omar answered, and Bryan nodded in agreement with his friend. "Pff, come ooon, now we've got Maths, and it's boring to death... Emilie, will you come with me?" Glanced at her, and she shrugged. "Okay, I'm going." Emilie gets up from his chair and follows Max outside of class, while he typed something on his mobile.

"I just send a text to Ronnie." He said as they came outside. "We're meeting in the stands, in the backyard." "Cool." Emilie replied, relieved, because the idea of being alone with Max got on her nerves.

They were silent for most of the way, until Max noticed that Emilie had chain hanging from her skirt, and grabbed it.  
"Look, I'm taking you a walk, like a dog." He looked into her eyes, with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. "Stop it, you douchebag." She said, half joking and half serious, and pushed him against a wall outside the building, but what the girl did not expect was that he still didn't release the chain and, consequently, she fell on him. Quickly, she separated from him, blushing to the touch. "Bah, I don't care if you got hurt, it's all your fault, for being an idiot." He looked at the same mischievous smile, and continued walking.

They sat in the stands to wait for Ronnie, and while, Max pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter to lit a cigarette. "Seriously, what's the matter with that shit?" Emilie said, and thereafter, Max blew all the smoke to her face. Emilie, annoyed, took the cigar from his lips and put it in her mouth as if to give a puff, while Max looked at her dumbfounded. And happy with the care obtained, she hit a bite on the cigar, breaking it in two, and pulling both pieces to the ground.

"Hey, that was the last cigarette I had!" He leaned over her, tickling her and pulling her hair, two of the things that bothered Emilie most. "Arrrgg, stoooop!" She screamed as she tried to separate him from above her.  
"Are you two having fun?" Both stopped and looked towards Ronnie, who had just arrived. Ronnie sat next to them two, which were incorporated to re-sit, while Max was laughing and looking at Emilie with that expression so characteristic in him.  
"Your friend is a beast, he tried to rape me." Emilie said to his brother, as she looked at Max with a raised eyebrow. "That's your fault, you broke my last cigarette." Max defended himself, even while laughing.

Ronnie took out of his pocket a cigar for him and gave another one to Max, and then Emilie sighs with a grimace of disgust. "That shit is going to end up killing you, you should know." "Baah, we have to die somehow, it doesn't matter how." Max replied. "Yeah, well, but at least I wouldn't like to die of lung cancer, baby." "Of course not, baby." He said, joking and just to annoy her. "You, as a good emo you are, you will die slitting your wrists."

He had barely finished the sentence, when Ronnie gave him a punch in the stomach, which caused Max to lie down curled in the floor while shouting insults and curses.  
"Max." Ronnie said, softly, taking the hand of her little sister. "Emilie hates labels, so be careful with that, okay?" "Okay, okay, my fault." He sat up, picking the cigar of the floor, and still clutching his stomach with both arms. "I'm sorry." He looked into the Emilie's eyes to utter those two words, and she replied with a smile, but not that ironic and evil smile she used to grin to Max, this time it was a sincere smile. And that smile made him feel good.

* * *

**_Emilie Scarlett._**


	4. Chapter IV

**Reverse this curse. - chapter IV.**

* * *

_I already finished another Escape The Fate fanfic, longer and, I think, better than this one. I'll upload the first chapter maybe the next week! By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and write me a review, as always._

* * *

"By the way, I told Juliet to come with us, but she didn't want to skip class." Ronnie changed the subject, to relieve the tension between them.

"That's obvious, Juliet is far more responsible and sensible than we three together." Replied Emilie, surprised that her brother had invited her. "And how is that you invited her to come with us?" "Ah, that last year we were in the same class, and from that we started to talk and get along. She's pretty nice."

Emilie smiled to herself, she liked how things were starting again. Her brother and best friend got along with her best friend, Ronnie's friends all looked really nice, the little she had spoken to them. Well, except Max, of course, he was anything but 'charming'. But still, she liked Max. He was almost like a male version of her, but something more radical. And perhaps his way of being wasn't only a mask, like the one that showed Emilie to hide her true self, a fragile and insecure girl.

"I go to the bathroom a moment and also I'm going to the cafe and buy some Cokes." Said Ronnie, getting up.  
"Okidoki, if so, can you bring me something to eat..." Emilie looked at him innocently, she knew his brother could not resist that look from her, his 'adorable' little sister. It was ironic, she was hungry all day, and even if she ate like a obese, she still had the body of an anorexic.

It was two minutes until Max broke the silence, apologizing, and this time speaking with a voice that showed sincerity. "Hey, I'm sorry for that of calling you emo, I didn't expect that stupid thing would have offended you." "It's okay, whatever." She said, laughing. "Ronnie is very protective of me, I guess you know that our mother left us as I was born, right?" "Yes, Ronnie told me some times about it." "Well, from that, I'm the only woman in the family, which is only my father and my brother." She continued, sounding amazingly carefree. "And so, Ronnie thinks he has to protect me from absolutely everything and everyone. But anyways, the point is that if one day I ever fully trusted you, I will explain why it was exactly what bothered me, and why Ronnie gave you that hit. " Her expression changed by a more mischievous, and looked at Max in the eye. "By the way, it is ironic that the boy whose eyes I still couldn't barely see call me emo."

Emilie stared at the boy for a moment, then leaned closer to him to get her hands on his shoulders and carrying all her little weight on him, making him be lying on the bench again, but this time with her on top. She withdrew one hand from Max's shoulder, and she separated his bangs from his eyes.

"Green!" She said with a smile, impressed by the beauty of the eyes of Max. "As my hair!" "Yes!" He said, imitating the voice of Emilie. She laughed and shook off him, sighing. It was strange for her to feel good, it was a long time since she had experienced that feeling for the last time. She liked to be again with his brother, with Juliet... and liked to be next to Max, even if she met him two or three hours back. It was hard to explain but when she was with him, all concerns vanished.

In the distance, they saw Ronnie, with two cans of Coke, one in each hand. He climbed into the seats where the two of them were, and left there two cans, and sat too.  
"I just got the money for two cans, take you." "Nah, I do not really like fizzy drinks, you can have mine." Replied Emilie.

"Is there anything in this world that you like, Miss Radke?" Asked Max, returning to his wry, mischievous smile. "Yeah! I like fire, ninjas, rats, the sound of the sea, sleeping, gay porn, blood and gore, manga comics, piercings and tattoos, hardcore concerts, and bass players." She said, almost in one breath. "Fuck yeah, they are fucking perverted and sexy."

Ronnie and Max looked at each other with a strange look in their eyes, they both knew they were thinking the same thing. Then, Max looked at Emilie and with a wry smile, said: "I play bass, you know?" Emilie took a swig from a can of Coke and, staring to anything in particular, and with a half smile on her face, replied: "I never retract my words, Mr Green. So, that means you are perverted and sexy."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	5. Chapter V

**Reverse this curse. - chapter V.**

* * *

Shortly after, the bell rang for recess giving way. The three rose and went to the other end of the backyard, where they would meet the other ones. When they arrived, Bryan, Robert, Omar and Juliet were already seated in the usual place.

"Where were you?" Asked Juliet as the three newcomers were seated next to them.

"In the stands." Replied the other girl, getting a reproachful gaze from her best friend.  
"You too! Argg, Emilie, you cannot skip classes from your first day!" Juliet has always been the opposite of Emilie in almost anything; as she was responsible, sensible, polite and friendly, Emilie was sloppy, antisocial, rude, and didn't care what the other people would think about herself.  
"Weeell, it's okay, I won't do it again." She gave up. "Sometimes it seems I have two older brothers, though I'm a few months older than you."

"That's all very nice, but what about skipping the next class?" Max interrupted, always going contrary to all, and heard Juliet sighing. "We have Spanish, and I don't take anything of that damned class."  
"I agree with Juliet, Emilie will not miss any more class." Ronnie said, acting as a good big brother.

"Arggg!" Emilie complained, and then looked at Max. "Hey, if you want, I could teach you Spanish, I am quite good... You know, because of that I spent in Spain the past two years, and such." The boy responds with a shrug, bothering Emilie again with that attitude, adding: "So someone else will miss a class?"

"What class have we got now?" Ronnie asked Juliet. "Math, but I think the old drunk didn't come." She said. "She didn't, we had Math before." Max said, hoping that at least his best friend to join him on skipping class. "Cool, then I'll stay with you. Are you coming, Juliet?" She nodded, but without much security.

The bell rang again, and Emilie went after her two classmates, and after the another boy, Robert, to who they attached to his class. Emilie had barely spoken to him yet, but he looked nice, and he completely reminded her of Slash. They arrived to 4 D and sat down each in their places, and Emilie was bothered by the absence of Max. It was strange, his presence annoyed her too, but at the same time she liked him.

Meanwhile, Max, Ronnie and Juliet were in a park near the school. Max had suggested going there because 'there was a high slide'. They were sitting in one of the wooden benches at this point, when Max got up.

"I'm going to the car for snuff, your sister has broken the last cigarette I had."

Ronnie looked sidewise at Juliet. He cursed Max for leaving, he was nervous being alone with her. He loved her brown hair with blond and black highlights, straight and falling till her waist; he loved her hazel eyes, outlined with a thin black stripe and a purple shade; he loved her smile, always radiant whatever happened. He loved Juliet. But she had always been the best friend of her younger sister, and he feared how it might react if he told what he felt.

"Fuck." Thought Ronnie, and turned his face toward hers, ready to kiss her, when she turned to him and also broke the silence.

"By the way, how is taking Emilie her 'return'?"

"At the moment I see her quite well, much better than I expected, really. And I hope that all goes well and I won't have to start hitting someone, this time don't forgive one." Juliet smiled at the good response from Ronnie, really happy for Emilie.

The remaining classes passed quickly, and as completed, the seven were found in front of the school, as usual. They waited until everyone arrived, and farewelled from each other, leaving Omar and Juliet by an address, Robert and Bryan and the other, while Max, Ronnie and Emily got into the old blue Ford Fiesta. Emilie, sitting in the passenger seat, put a CD of Terror in the car radio.  
"This group is cool." Said Max with a half smile. "I didn't know you liked hardcore."

"Obviously, yes, I listen almost all subgenres of hardcore."

"Cool, someday you could come to a rehearsal of our band."  
"If I'm welcome, cool." Emilie saw Max in the mirror, smiling, and she smiled back.

It was already afternoon, and Emily was in the company of Juliet in the Bullet, the most popular alternative pub of the State of Nevada. They were sitting in one of the red velvet sofas taking a drink, with a song of Canifex sounding in the background, when Juliet asked:  
"Hey, do you like Max?"

* * *

**_Emilie Scarlett._**


	6. Chapter VI

**Reverse this curse. - chapter VI.**

* * *

"Noooo." She laughed when her friend asked that, though neither she knew if because it was something ridiculous, or because she'd been right. "Why do you say that?"  
"Well, is your perfect guy stereotype. He's cute, his hair looks sooo... emo, he's got piercings and tattoos, and knows how to make guttural. Am I wrong?" She looked at Emilie with a lewd look, who stood thoughtful for a moment.  
"Can you imagine that in bed instead of moaning, he makes guttural? That would be fucking brutal!" She responded with a mischievous smile, and imagining the situation, while Juliet laughed.  
"You're sick."

The music stopped suddenly, and they watched how five boys a little older than them two rose to the little scene of the Bullet. Most of those present, including Juliet, applauded when she saw them.  
"Brutal! I had no idea they were playing here today!"Juliet shouted excitedly, while Emilie was still feeling lost.  
"Eeerr... and who are those?" After another round of applause and cheering, the band began to play.  
"They're Massive Disturbance, only been playing three years and are now the better known metalcore band of the State." Replied Juliet, almost shouting to be heard above the noise.

The two friends began to watch and listen to them, the truth is they were pretty good. Emilie felt many stares by the singer a tall, thin boy, with long bangs and hair shaved on both sides of the head , but she figured that it would be her imagination, because there were enough people in the room, until Juliet confirmed his suspicions.  
"Did you notice? Matt doesn't do anything but look at you, lucky bitch!"  
"Bah, he probably looks at me because I supposedly look emo, and therefore he want to massacre me." Emilie didn't want to give importance to it, she didn't really care.  
"Don't be silly, any chick would be delighted to be in your place, with Matt looking at her as he looks at you."

Emilie stared for a moment to that Matt, and she noticed he looked at he as if she was something edible. When the concert ended, Emilie and Juliet got ready to leave the local, and then the first felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, meeting Matt. "I've never seen you before here, what's your name?" "Emilie." She said with a smile, trying to sound nice.  
"I'm Matt Lee." He offered Emilie a note with his phone number written on it, when the guitarist of the band called him. "I have to go; excuse me, girls."

"Oh my gosh, I can not believe it!" Juliet shouted as they left the Bullet. "You have flirted to the desired and sooo perfeeect Matt Lee!"  
Although Emilie didn't care much about that; she didn't matter to be liked by the famous Matt. To be honest, she really cared was to be liked by Max, if only slightly. And she hated herself for it, it had barely been a day since she had met him and, moreover, he was a complete stupid and showed no or the least sign of maturity.

The next morning, Emilie and Ronnie were back at the building were Max lived. But it was nearly ten minutes after he had been ringing, and he did not appear. Ronnie leaned against the door of the building, sighing because of the delay of his friend, and then the door opened.  
"Weeeell, let's find Max."  
He entered the building with his little sister after him, and climbed to the third floor. The apartment door was open. Ronnie took Emilie by the hand, and prepared to enter.  
"Max Scott Green, where the fuck are you!" Shouted as he approached Max's bedroom.

Both heard a hit, as if something fell heavily to the ground and then saw Max's door slowly opening.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" Max left his room only wearing black boxers, leaving Emilie drooling, while trying to continue with an impassive expression and concentrate on looking at Max's face, and thinking that it would be enough to fantasize about during the rest of her whole life.  
"Were you still sleeping? Dude, we'll be late." Ronnie scolded him and said, pointing to his sister to Max noticed her presence: "And cover your a little."  
"Oh yes, in five minutes I am ready." And he shut the bedroom door.

Max looked under his bed looking for anything more or less decent to wear and, with so many porn magazines and some other useless junk, found a black shirt of Motley Crue, which he put on him, and skinny jeans almost the same color, and some green All Star pulled out of his closet. He combed his hair with his hands, letting her hair cover as half of his face, and left his room to the livingroom, where Ronnie and Emilie were sitting on a sofa.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	7. Chapter VII

**Reverse this curse. - chapter VII.**

* * *

They descended the stairs to the street, almost running, and jumped into Ronnie's car. Every so often, Max, sitting behind Emilie, leaned forward to touch the girl's hair.  
"Do you know one thing I hate most? When someone touches my hair!" Said Emilie, turning and looking at Max with a murderous stare.  
"You think I care?" Max moved closer to Emilie's face and looked at her as self-expression of irony, that the girl loved so much.  
"Argg, go to hell, you're fucking annoying when you want!"

"But that's what you like most about me." Max again showed a wry smile on his face.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know it well, but it makes me horny all the time." She said, sounding sarcastic, but in reality she was serious.  
"Shut the hell again!" Ronnie yelled. "With you two screaming, it's almost impossible to drive!"

Ronnie parked his Ford Fiesta almost right outside the entrance to the high school, and they got out of the car to enter the place. Ronnie farewelled them and went to his class, while the other two even were going to the building.  
"And what if we skip the first class?" Max suggested, always in his line.  
"Maaaax..." She looked at him, as saying it was obvious that the answer was negative.  
"Come oooon, he have Spanish... And also, the class began a quarter of an hour ago..." Emilie took his hand and dragged him into the class, he didn't resist much, just complained during the whole way.

"And whose fault is it, eh?" Emilie opened the classroom door, meeting with all eyes riveted on them these two.  
"Good time to come, Radke and Green." The teacher, Mr Twist, complained, looking at them over his glasses, with a raised eyebrow. "You can get in, but that won't happen again."  
They went to their desks, greeting Omar and Bryan, and sat each in their place. The class went to an amazing slowness, it was eternal. Emilie noticed that Max looked at her almost all the time, but every time she looked at him, he was really was looking out the window next to her.

The boy sighed and slipped in his chair as biting a pencil, he didn't understand what the teacher said. He stretched his right arm and went through the back of the chair in which Emilie was sitting. She got nervous, it was her normal reaction to every physical contact with Max, however slight. It was then when she felt a tug on her hair.  
"Maaax..." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he put an innocent baby face, his eyes staring into the eyes of the girl.  
"I'm bored, I don't understand anything." He said as an excuse.

"If you want to, this afternoon I can start to help you with Spanish." She suggested, expecting a positive response, basically for spending more time with Max. And besides, alone with him.  
"If Ronnie gives us permission..." The boy knew well what his friend was protective with Emilie, he knew it of first-hand the day before, and didn't want any trouble with his best friend, even entering her in trouble with her own brother.  
"Ronnie doesn't have to know." Replied Emilie, with a half smile and a leer.

It was already evening when Emilie opened the front door of his flat, ready to go.  
"Eooo." She called her brother, who was on the sofa opposite the door. "I'm going to meet Juliet, we go for a walk."  
"Okay, don't be late." He waved goodbye, barely looking away from the television, and Emilie left, closing the door behind her.

But her plans weren't going to Juliet's house. Emilie crossed three lanes, briskly, to reach her destination. The gate was open, as usual, and she went to the third floor. She rang the bell, and within seconds the door opened.  
"Hey." Max greeted her, wearing a tight white shirt and black pajama pants. "Come to my room, then." Max took Emilie's hand, making her enter into the small apartment, and closed the door. "You know where's my room, right? Go going, I'll go get something to drink."

"Sure." She said, and went to Max's room. "Maaaaaaaax!" What the fucking hell is this smell!" She shouted at the right time she entered Max's room.  
"Man smell!" He screamed from the kitchen, and Emilie laughed, without abandoning this strange expression she had since she came into the room.

He glanced at Max's bedroom. Disorder for all sites. She left her bag on the bed, unmade, and then Max returned, with a can of Coke and a bottle of water.  
"I remembered that you didn't like Coke, and so... At least you like water, right?" He left the two drinks on the bedside table, and sat on the bed. Emilie didn't know what to do or say, her mind had been totally blank. "Weeeell, shall we begin?"

"On the bed? I mean, don't you have a study table?" Asked Emilie, sitting next to Max.  
"Naaah. Wait, I'm looking for the book of Spanish." He got up and looked for a moment in a bookcase, until he found the book and turn to sit on the bed. "Let's start..." He added with a sigh, and Emilie came closer to him to begin to explain.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Reverse this curse. - chapter VIII.**

* * *

The clock marked seven in the evening, and Ronnie had just arrived at Bullet, where he met Bryan, Robert and Omar. There was no sign of Max, which surprised Ronnie, but thought he was late and that wasn't a strange thing so he didn't ask. After ordering drinks, Juliet came with them and sat down.  
"Hi, guys, sorry for the delay." Although she was only five minutes late, it was her habit to apologize for everything.  
"Weren't you with Emilie?" Ronnie asked, surprised.  
"No... She hadn't said anything about hanging out with me today..." She answered with the same confused expression.  
"Shit, then she may be with Max."

"Arrgg, I'm tired ..." Meanwhile, at Max's house, he lay on the bed sighing.  
"Haha, out of habit, right?" Emilie put the book on the table, woke up and took the orange V-shaped bass, leaning against a corner of the room.  
She sat up in bed with the bass on her legs, and grabbed it to start playing random notes. Max placed just behind her, kneeling on the bed, and passed both arms around the girl, to place her hands and start playing the beginning of 'Longview' by Green Day. Emilie leaned back, resting her head on one of Max's shoulders, and smiled, as watching his crooked smile.

Max's mobile interrupted them, vibrating and making an annoying noise on the table. The boy was on hands and knees to the cellphone, and sat on the bed with it in his hand. A text received: "r u with emilie? dont ever touch her, rape her, or look at her. i swear if something happens 2 her, ill make a suit with ur skin"

Max laughed, it was obvious who the text was from, but he decided to ignore it. He put the phone on the table and lay on the bed, sighing. Emilie left the bass in its place, and then saw a Cannibal Corpse hoodie hanging from the rack.  
"Wow, you like Cannibal Corpse?"  
"Yep. You can take the hoodie if you want to, it's already too small for me."  
"Cool, thanks." She pulled the hoodie over her strapless black shirt full of pins, and went next to Max, also lying on the bed.

Emilie could feel his heart beating faster and faster. What was she supposed to do right now? Making him know her feelings even at the risk of blunder? Stay still doing absolutely nothing? She turned her face toward him, searching for an answer, when he did the same as her, and they stare to each other for a few seconds. Emilie was lost in his deep green eyes, and when she realized, Max's lips were caressing hers.

Emilie got closer to him, still not believing what was happening, and corresponding the kiss. She ran both hands over his broad shoulders as he supported his in the girl's waist, making her closer to him and putting her over him. Emilie strocked his neck, his chest, his sides, as he slowly lowered his hands from Emilie's waist to her hips, and gently bit her lip piercing. The breaths of them both increased speed as the kisses were becoming more intense, while Max ran through the girl's body with his hands.

She went down to Max's neck, caressing it with her ?lips and then biting it gently, feeling his hands down to his ass, pulling her closer and closer to him. Emilie returned to Max's lips, and then began touching with Max's chest with her hands, his stomach, his belly, down to touch the part that he wanted the most. Max let out a low moan, which only excite Emilie more. Max then stood over her and, while kissing her, stripped her of her hoodie and ran both hands under her shirt, caressing her belly, stomach, and going up to her breasts.

She arched her back a moment to undo her bra, when suddenly they heard someone knock on the door of the apartment, and someone shouting the name of Max. They separated from each other, it was obvious who it was.  
"I think you have to go." Max got up from above Emilie, and went to the door to open to Ronnie before he pulled down the door. Emilie, after re-wear the hoodie that Max had given her and take her bag, followed with, just in time to meet the glare of his brother digging into Max. "Relax, man, she just was helping me with Spanish, nothing more..."

"Emilie, go down to the car, I'm going now." The girl obeyed her brother and left the apartment, saying goodbye to Max with a smile that seemed to tell Max she was sorry. "Be careful with Emilie, okay?" He whispered to Max, just before leaving.  
Max was confused at what Ronnie had told him; he made a shrug shoulders, and closed the apartment door.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ronnie asked his sister, when they were both sitting in the car.  
"Sorry, I thought you would think it was wrong for me to be alone with Max..." She said, feeling guilty and without looking at her brother's eyes.  
"Not that I think it is wrong." He sighed. "But I don't want anyone to hurt you."  
"You have to trust Max, Ronnie, he's your best friend." Emilie smiled, as if to say he had nothing to worry about.  
"Of course I trust him, but... he's like a little kid, you know, he's quite immature and often messes up."

They went to their apartment, and Emilie headed to her bedroom.  
"Emilie." She turned to her brother, resting on the bedroom door, already open. "You like Max?"  
"...Maybe." And shut the door behind herself.  
Ronnie went to his room, closing the door and punched the wall.  
"Fuck!"

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	9. Chapter IX

**Reverse this curse - chapter IX**

* * *

Emilie lies down in her bed, remembering what had happened with Max that afternoon, and couldn't help smiling. Still she could feel his kisses, his breath, his hands caressing her. She covered his mouth with the Cannibal Corpse hoodie, yet still smiling; it smelled just like him. She closed her eyes, with the image of Max's eyes without leaving her thoughts for even a second, and slowly began to fall asleep.

She opened her eyes when she heard her phone vibrating in the pocket of her hoodie; Matt was calling. Emilie checked the time on the mobile screen, eleven o'clock. How long was she sleeping? Three hours?  
"Hi?" She picked up the phone, still half asleep and with a slight headache.  
"Baby, I'm Matt." He paused briefly. "Hey, at eleven o'clock on Saturday I'm organizing a party at my house, my band is playing in the garage, then there will be alcohol, music, and stuff. You wanna come?"  
"Buff, I don't think so... is that I won't fit there, I probably only know you and..."  
"Don't worry about that, you can bring anybody with you. You know, the more, the merrier."  
"Cool, I guess I'm going, then. Where is your house?"

The next morning, the seven friends were as always sitting on a bench in the schoolyard, waiting for nine o'clock.  
"Ah, yesterday Matt called me." Emilie said. "Massive Disturbance singer, you know?"  
"Sure, that guy is a god!"  
"Wow, I didn't know you knew him!"  
"Are you dating or something?"

"I met him the other day at the Bullet, and no, I have nothing with him." She continued, her voice rising above the praise for Matt by his friends. "As I was saying. It's going to be a party this Saturday at his home and he said I could bring with me who I wanted to..."  
"It's going to be brutal!"  
"Let's see if I can go!"

The bell rang, and Emilie was in PE class with Max, Omar, Bryan and the rest of the class.  
"I have to go fix some papers." The teacher said, when they were all students in class. "So you have free time, you can go to the schoolyard if you want to."

Max and Emily went together until a slope of grass, where they lay beside each other, while their two other friends went to the cafeteria for something to eat. It was a good day, no cold or heat, but with occasional gentle breezes of warm air. Max moved closer to her, and began to touch her hair.  
"Stop that, or I'll bite you." She said sharply, but with half a smile and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, which only made Max insist more.

Emilie places on him, and approaches her lips to his neck, rubbing it lightly before biting. But she was interrupted by the sound of high heels walking down the sidewalk in front of the lawn, approaching the couple. Emilie lifted off Max and sat on the lawn, just in time to meet the popular and envied Deborah Williams.  
"The typical popular girl of American movies." Emilie thought as he saw her with a grimace of disgust. "Blonde, skinny, buxom and with long legs. Oh, and always dressed in the latest fashion, and with her army of fans behind her. These brat posing for her friends when they really just want to inherit her social position. Yes, Deborah, love, the truth is that you are quite in line; everyone knows that you follow a diet rich in dicks." And her hateful thoughts were interrupted by the sharp and hateful voice of the blonde.

"Hiii, Maaax."  
"But what the...? Why does she greet him? Stupid fucking whore...!" Emilie screamed inside, trying to contain her anger, and not get up and download all the hate content in Deborah.  
"And you here?" Continued with the same mellow tone Emilie hated; it sounded like a cat hanging, and being impaled by a branch huge and full of splinters.  
"Noothing, the teacher left us free time." He said, while Deborah was approaching where they both were.  
"Come ooon, come with me for a walk." Deborah grabbed Max by the hand and helped him up; he took waved goodbye to Emilie, and went with the blonde, leaving Emilie alone.

"Don't cry." She whispered to herself, bending her knees to her chest. "Don't... cry."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	10. Chapter X

**Reverse this curse - chapter X**

* * *

"Hey, where's Max?" Emilie looked up and saw Bryan and Omar almost at her side. How long had they been there?

"Baah, he went with Deborah." She said, trying to appear indifferent and hide her desire to cry. "I thought her majesty only deigned to interact with the absolute best, so I don't understand what the fuck has to do with Max."  
"Weeell... they've been together almost since the beginning of summer." Bryan said.  
"Supposedly the blonde dick-eating liked Max's fame of bad and misfit boy." Omar added. "The truth is that I don't understand it, they just don't fit."

At that time, Emilie got up from the lawn, still expressionless, and passed between them two.  
"I'm going home, my head hurts."

Walked home, almost running, and once inside, she locked herself in her room. Alone at last. She turned on the compact disc and up to full volume, trying to get lost. As her tears began to fall, soaking her cheeks and leaving behind them a trail of black make-up, it started playing 'Heartless' by Carnifex; possibly one of her favorite songs.

_I'll burn my whole life down just to get away from you._  
_I'll burn my whole life down just to never hear 'me and you'._

She felt stupid. And guilty. She hated herself for harboring false hope; as it seems, history repeated itself. How could she have believed that one day Max would love her? Her, probably the most strange girl of Las Vegas. How could she escape this endless cycle? Her destination was impossible to avoid, she knew she was destined to be alone. And to suffer. Because he was perfect, and she was so... mediocre.

The following days were spent in bed, pretending to be ill and taking every single passing moment to cry. She didn't know what to do, she was again sitting in front of her dilemma. Surrender, or keep trying? Because she was one of those people who cannot give up until the defeat consumes them from within. But giving up without almost trying wasn't an option she could afford, even less if that day at Max's house she'd got him basically in the palm of her hand. Or so he thought.

Deep down she knew she could never be able to give up so soon and, if she was, she would never forgive herself. But experience and past mistakes had taught her that the end for her is always the same. And it's not a happy ending. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time. No, this time she would leave before that made her insane again.

Saturday finally arrived, the day of Matt Lee's party. After dinner, Emilie dressed in a black corset with laces and buckles, a mini black skirt with chains, and striped black and green stocking to above her knees, and her military boots. She carded her hair, outlined her eyes in black, and put on a black headband. Before leaving home, she went through her room and put on a pendant with a razorblade, and a black choker with a bell green.

"I'm leaviiing!" Yelled to her father, who was sitting in the living room watching TV.  
"Okay, honey, have fun." She'd told her father to spend the night with Juliet, but really that wasn't the plan.

When she walked outside, Robert, Bryan, Omar and Max were already waiting; Ronnie was in Juliet's house, studying for the recovery of Economics, so they were all. They greeted each other, but Emilie completely ignored the presence of Max, not even she could see his face, she wasn't able to. 'Traitor' was the only word that passed through her mind.

They entered the garage of the house of Matt –wide two-storey villa located in the center of the city–, just as Massive Disturbance were beginning to play.  
"And now, to hell with everything, and take advantage of the night." Emilie said to herself aloud, separating for her friends and getting fully into the mosh-pit. She wanted to bang, and take hits. She wanted to dispel all her worries, if only for that night. She wanted to leave it all to die, drinking until the pain go away. She wanted to forget Max.

Meanwhile, in Juliet's house, she was explaining Economics to Ronnie; the exam was on Monday, and he barely understood anything.  
"It's almost midnight, I think I have to go..." He said, stretching.  
"As you want." Juliet got up from her chair in the dining room where they were studying and accompanied him to the door.

They waved goodbye and gave each other two kisses on the cheek, but in the second one, their lips gently brushed for a moment. Juliet separated from him and looked flushed, that's when he grabbed her gently by the hips and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again until both were left without oxygen.  
"My parents won't return home until noon." She said as they parted for breath, still blushing. "You can spend the night here if you want." Ronnie closed the apartment door, entering again, and took Juliet to her bedroom without stop kissing her even for a second.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	11. Chapter XI

**Reverse this curse - chapter XI**

* * *

_I'mANinjaPunk__ asked me to give Omar or Bryan a girlfriend, but... the story's almost ending, and the following chapters are completly centered in Emilie and Max, but you can check my other ETF fic, "There's no sympathy for the dead", cause in that Bryan's got a girlfriend, even if he only appears almost at the ending of the fic._

* * *

The cuckoo clock of Matt Lee's house was four in the morning; there was only one third of people who had attended the party. Max found Emilie sitting against a wall, with a nearly empty vodka bottle in her hand. The boy approached her, worried, and knelt before her, taking away the bottle and leaving it behind himself.

"Weren't you who didn't take things that are harmful to health?" He said softly.  
"There are things far worse than alcohol, Max Green." She looked into his eyes, a look that reflected hatred and pain.  
"Oh, come. " He took her hand and rose to help her up. "I'll take you home."  
"I don't want." Emilie got rid of his grip, and looked at the floor.  
"Oooh, come on. You don't want Ronnie to be angry, right?" Max was talking to her gently, trying to make her yield.

"I don't give a fuck, I don't fucking wanna go home!" She shouted, her voice breaking, looking again at him with hatred.  
"Emilie, what's wrong?" She got up as he could, leaning against the wall, and grabbed Max by one of the sleeves of his t-shirt.  
"Come. " She brought her face close to Max's, brushing her lips with the boy's ear. "Let's have some fun."  
Max rolled his eyes and sighed, but didn't resist and went along.  
"Maybe so, she'll let me take her home." He thought, as they climbed the stairs to the top floor of the chalet.  
There was some person rolling down the hallway, taking drugs or drinking or sleeping because of the excess of alcohol, and the occasional uninhibited couples catching up.

Emilie opened a door on the second floor, finding a spacious bedroom with no one inside it. Entered, taking Max with her, and put the lock on the door so that no one entered there. It seemed the guest room; it had a double bed with a down comforter light blue and two or three pillows on it, a mahogany side table on each side of the bed – one had an alarm clock, and the other a night light– , a closet with mirrors in the same tone mahogany, and a large window covered with a fine blue shades.

The girl went to the bed, walking almost in a zig-zag, and sat on it, taking off her boots and dropping them on the parquet floor. Max went over to where she was, sitting beside her and grabbing her hand.  
"Come on, Emilie, let's go home... You drank a lot, and Ronnie has to be concerned..."  
"Fuck you, Max, today I want to have fun, and I'm not having fun!" Or you wanna ruin my fun too? "  
"Emilie, seriously, what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong with me, Max Green!" She leaned over him, lying on the bed and grabbing his wrists. "You know something? I've never been to Spain, no, that was my dirty little secret. Neither my brother nor my father wanted the truth to be known, for my own good. Ronnie also tried to protect me from you, but what?" She whispered in his ear, and he could smell in her breath last she drank too much alcohol.  
"What do you mean...? Emilie, I think you've drunk too much..."  
"Alcohol is not the worst, the worst thing is that I think I'm relapsing, and this time I also it's going wrong. Why did you kiss me?" Why if you were with the blonde dick-eating! You want me to return to that hell? You want me to relapse and my end to be the same again?"

"Emilie, I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized, but only understood the part where she talked about Deborah. "I thought you knew... I kissed you because... I don't know why I kissed you, okay? It was sudden, I didn't think of the consequences at that time. Look, I'm with Deborah only for sex, okay? She asked me to date at the end of the last schoolyear, but I know she feels for me as I do for her, nothing at all. Sorry, damn, I had to have listened to Ronnie and have been more careful with you. And you know what's the worst? I think I'm in love with you."

"Max..." Was all she could say as tears began to fall down her cheeks again. She moved closer to him, who was head down, and stroked his face with one hand, making him look at her eyes. Max felt guilty, mediocre and miserable, his eyes seemed to scream that. Emilie hesitated for a moment, paralyzed and not being able to look away from him. He was all that she'd always been dreaming. Yes, she loved him, so much that it was breaking her apart. She touched Max's lips with hers for a few seconds, and whispered: "Let this be our night."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	12. Chapter XII

**Reverse this curse - chapter XII**

* * *

_This fic is almost finished, muahahaha! I warn you, this chapter has kind of explicit sex, so... You're warned, haha. Hope you like it, write reviews, and check my other fics!_

* * *

Max held Emilie by the waist and pulled her closer to him, and she kissed him again, this time with more intensity. Emilie didn't leave him even for a moment, she wanted to seize every second by his side. Because that night, would be their night.  
"It seems I'm not the only one who drank tonight." She said, smiling, noting the taste of alcohol on the lips of the boy.  
He smiled back and returned to merge his lips to Emilie, biting her bottom lip piercing, and licking her lips. She opened her mouth, and he continued kissing her, stroking her tongue with his.

Ignoring whether it was because of the alcohol or not, they both felt an uncontrollable passion, that Max tried to hide. But that was something that Emilie didn't think to do, not tonight. She held him by the shoulders and pushed him, making he be lying on the bed, and she placed on him. She parted his bangs in front of his eyes while she was approaching more and more, their lips began to be increasingly close to each other, and the breaths of the two came together like his lips.

Emilie placed both hands on his chest while their tongues caressed and their bodies were increasingly sticking to each other, taking more heat as the kisses and caresses became more and more intense. She fell from his lips to his neck, rubbing it gently with her lips, then she started giving small bites. Max ran his hands by every inch of the girl's body, feeling every touch, and his heart beating stronger. She lifted her head and stared at him while he was lost in her deep honey eyes; he'd never seen some similar.

He could feel the excitement in the lush look of the girl, asking for more; that look that made him fantasize day and night, which was noted under his pants. She smiled when she noticed the friction, releasing a small sigh, and then he slid both hands from the back of the girl to her ass, clinging her closer to him and doing the friction be harder. Emilie separated a bit from him and took off his shirt, then get rid of her corset and her own skirt. He took off his All Star and socks, then his pants, which were beginning to hurt him.

He shifted, now standing him about her, and took off her striped socks, caressing every inch of her long legs. He returned to collect his mouth with Emilie's, passionately kissing her and stroking along her stomach, then go up to her breasts. She took off her bra and threw it into any corner of the bedroom while he was still caressing her, so she ran her fingers over the broad back of Max. The boy lowered his head to Emilie's breasts, kissing, licking, taking small bites, as she moaned and her breathing went faster.

At the same time, his hands got rid of the tanga of the girl, beginning to caress her where she most desired. Emilie again placed on him, taking off his boxers and stroking him, each time at a faster pace. He, still kiss her, introduced two fingers inside her, listening to her stifle a groan as she continued stroking Max. After a few minutes, she grabbed Max's hand to leave more freedom of movement, and began to kiss and lick his chest, his stomach, his belly, until the part he wanted. She began giving small licks, while Max tried to stifle his moans, that he wasn't able to suppress when she introduced his member in her mouth.

Max lifted her head, making her return to his lips, and standing above her again. He couldn't wait any longer. He got up looking for his pants for a moment, after having kissed her again, and pullet out of his pocket a condom, which began to put just before turning to her.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Before penetrating her, Max asked to make sure not to do anything that could have consequences, both him and her.  
"Yes, do it." She answered with a sigh, knowing that she was very wrong, but it felt so good.

He began to enter her slowly, trying not to hurt, and seeing that she didn't complain, he increased the pace of the penetration, while they both groaned in unison. Max noticed how Emilie dug her nails into his back, who was in and out of her ever harder, seeing how the girl blushed and how the drops of sweat glistened on her pale skin. When they both were almost exhausted, Emilie felt a hot stream flooding her full body, arching her back and choking in a final strong moan, that few seconds after he felt too.

He left from inside her, breathing hard, he took off the condom, knotted it, and went to the bathroom of the bedroom to throw it in the trash. When he returned to the room, Emilie was already asleep. He smiled, put on his boxers, and covered her with his t-shirt. He stayed a few minutes observing how she slept, finally seemed serene. He kissed her forehead, and fell asleep shortly after while hugging her. There was no doubt, he really was in love with Emilie.

Emilie was awakened by the first rays of the sun passing through the huge window, noticing an annoying headache. She looked to her right, and saw Max, still sleeping. She hated herself for having been carried away, she knew that it would only lead to things worse. Even worse. She dressed quickly and left the room, having covered Max with the quilt, and went home, thinking about what had happened last night.  
"Great, Emilie, you've fucked up." She reproached herself. "You know well that you're much better off alone. Without anything or anyone you could lose."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	13. Chapter XIII

**Reverse this curse - chapter XIII**

* * *

_Only one chapter more and the epilogue for ending this! Hope you're still enjoying it, even if this fic is pretty short. And finally, the true story of Emilie is being told in this chapter, muhahahaha. Like always, read, enjoy, review, and check my other fics!_

* * *

Ronnie opened his eyes that September morning, waking up next to the girl he loved. Finally things looked better. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast, not wanting to wake her, and left it on the bedside table, leaving a note saying he had to leave now. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and left her apartment trying to make as little noise as possible.

Arriving home, he received a text from Max saying that he had to talk to him. He feared what his friend might have done this time, especially if it was related to her little sister. Oh, it was obvious it was. He went to Max's house, and they sat on the bed of him.  
"First you promise me not to hate me for life." Max began. "Bah, never mind, you have reason to do so."  
"Max, tell me now, what the fuck is wrong?" Ronnie rushed him impatiently.  
"I'm in love with Emilie." He paused, expecting a blow by his friend and, seeing that he was static, continued. "And... well... at the party, she and I..."

"Max, you fucked with my sister!" He shouted, standing in front of him.  
"We were drunk, okay? She took the initiative, and one isn't of fucking stone... Dude, I'm sorry, really. "  
"I told you to be careful with her." He took a deep breath and sat down next to Max.  
"One thing." Max said again. "When I found Emilie at the party, she said she'd never been to Spain, and that was her dirty little secret, or something like that, that you and your father didn't want anyone to know... I don't know if it's been because of the alcohol, but it left me intrigued. "

"Juliet?" Emilie asked as soon as her friend picked up the phone.  
"Emilie! How about yesterday? Did something happen with Matt? Or with Max!" Replied Juliet, excited and intrigued by the details.  
"Just wanted to tell you about that..."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but no one else can know this, okay?" Ronnie said to Max, after have thought twice. "Look, a little over three years, Emilie was in love with a guy, an asshole in power after nearly who, a year after Emilie had made him know her love, started dating her. But he didn't love her, he only used her for his own good, and didn't bother to hide the least. We all tried to open her eyes before it was too late, but she refused... Although she knew it by the hear, but didn't want to admit it. She was always depressed, she wasn't the Emilie of usual, and then I discovered that she self-injured. I talked to her, and she promised to never do it again, and it seemed... Until one day I found her in her room with her left wrist cracked and... if it hadn't arrived on time..." His voice trembled at the time, and Max hugged him by the shoulder. Ronnie took a deep breath and continued.

"So well, we took her to a psychiatric hospital where she spent two years, but we said she had been in Spain with a host family to learn Spanish, so that no one mentioned anything about her stay at the hospital; she already had enough problems at school, and that would only get things worse. And, well, the truth is only knew by her, me, dad, Juliet, and now you..."

"...And so, tonight I'll take a flight. I need to escape, Juliet, I don't wanna end up like three years ago." She went to the phone, trying not to mourn.  
"Okay, I understand. But promise me you'll be fine, and call me." Juliet was already crying, she couldn't imagine life without her best friend since childhood. "And if a change in plans... let me know and I'll be there for everything you need."  
"Sure, you'll know about me every day if necessary. And please, nobody knows this. And tell Ronnie that I love him, and thank you for everything you ever did for me. I love you, Juliet, Thanks for everything, you're like a sister to me."

She hung up, with tears in her eyes, and looked online a flight out that night. London, at two o'clock. She bought the ticket without a second thought, her dream had always been visiting London, so she couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. At that right moment, she heard the front door open. Quickly closed the internet window and one or two seconds later, Ronnie entered her room.

"How are you, Emilie?" He told her, gently, and worried.  
"Fine, but very tired." She answered, forcing a smile to hide all the sadness. Ronnie went to where she was and hugged her; she held him tight in her arms, trying to hold back the tears knowing that this would be her last embrace. "I love you."

It was eleven o'clock at night, and Emilie quickly prepared her bags; it was basically repackaging what she had recently unpacked for her return home. She passed by the respective rooms of her father and her brother, giving everyone a goodbye kiss on the forehead, without waking them. It was nearly midnight when the taxi arrived at the airport; once there, she billed the suitcases and began to circle the airport until it was time to get on the plane.

She called his eye as soon as he saw her, feeling tension as he watched her. Clad in her red and black dress, without separating from her military boots, with a black bag and a beanie of the same color. Unmistakable as ever. While still paralyzed watching her, the people passing by covered his sight, getting him away from her. He walked to where she was, making his way through the crowd. He hadn't a moment to lose.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**Reverse this curse - chapter XIV**

* * *

_Okay, so this is the last chapter of this fic; I'll soon upload the epilogue, read it if you wanna know how this truly ends! Aaaand, knowing the fact that this is the last chapter... write me a review with your opinion about the whole story!_

* * *

He was about to reach her while still pushing people for being closer to her, only a few feet... when she resumed her walk, getting lost in the crowd. He felt useless, helpless, not knowing what to do. He was a fool, running through an airport while trying to recover what he had broken.

"Emilieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed, fearing to lose her and, when he'll find her, it'll be too late.  
It was all his fault, sure. Not that he thought that, is that he knew. And so he had to retrieve her, make her stay. He had to fix what was broken. He kept breaking through, pushing all that stood between them, as he continued shouting her name, waiting for her to hear him and, in a moment of pity, stopped to meet up with him.

Emilie looked at the clock, only had an hour until the plane took off. She continued walking through the airport with no particular place to go, when she heard someone screaming her name. She knew that voice. Oh, she knew it so. She assumed that it'd been her imagination, she had several days without sleep, and sleep deprivation eventually affected her. She heard her name again, this time closer. It was real. Well it was so.

She turned to where that voice came, just in time to meet face to face with Max, running, just getting to where she was. He reached her and hugged her tightly as he tried to recover the normal rhythm of his breathing, disturbed by what he had run. Emilie rested for a few seconds into his arms, it felt so good... but it wasn't right. She looked away, down, and left him, getting rid of his embrace.

"Why do you do all this? Emilie..."  
"How did you know I was leaving?" She interrupted him. "Juliet, right?"  
"Yes, she called me about an hour, but that doesn't matter. Emilie, please..." He took her hands, and she still didn't look into his eyes. "I know you don't want to go."  
"I don't want to leave. But I have to, if I want to save myself. Max, I'm better off alone, believe me."  
"I know where you were the last two years, Ronnie told me everything. Hey, look, I... I'm sorry I hurt you, seriously, I was an idiot for not having realized it before, but I swear it won't happen again."  
"That's not what matters, Max. That is why I have to leave, for never relapse and end up like the last time I fell in love." She said, raising her eyes to his face, with tears blurring her hazel eyes.

"Please, don't go, Emilie, you don't know the dangers you might find out there."  
"I'll fix it alone, believe me." She replied with a smile, just so he doesn't worry anymore. "And if things go wrong a lot, I'll change my place or, in the worst... I'll come back." She paused, swallowing. "Besides, I always wanted to leave this place. My dream was always going to live in London, and at least being there will keep me entertained."

"Will you let me go with you? Forget the past, let's let it all die, we'll start from scratch. We'll flee together, with nothing to worry about, we'll find our way, look for the perfect place to get lost together... And I'll protect you from everything, Emilie , I... "  
"I cann't." She covered his mouth with a finger, avoiding hearing those three words she'd been wanting for so long. It wasn't the time nor the place. "What I need is to escape from everything, absolutely everything. Max, sorry, but I have to be all alone. I need to get rid of all that I remember from my past, or I'll resort to self-harm, or suicide. And I don't want that to happen again. "  
"Emilie, you cannot escape yourself." He said, holding her chin with one hand and pulling her closer to him.

Max strongly embraced her again, this time she held him back; noticing their heart pounding, while Emilie was breathing on his neck for the last time, unable to keep the tears began to fall. Finally left him, with the make-up running down her cheeks, and now a faded red lipstick.  
"I won't escape myself. I'm going to escape my fate."  
"That is impossible, Emilie, you can't escape your destiny. Please stay, I cann't do this alone... Stay, if not for me, even for Ronnie or Juliet. If that's what you want, I'll turn away from you. But please don't go... "

"They'll understand this is the best for me." Emilie smiled sadly, trying to avoid the tears to fall again.  
"Call to the passengers of Flight L-23, please, terminal five. Passengers of Flight L-23, terminal five." Was heard a megaphone.  
"Well, I guess this is the last goodbye." She said, ready to go and to leave everything behind, and start a new life.  
"Emilie... I love you." He said, looking into her eyes and trying to gain time, as he rested his hands on her waist.

"I love you too. And that's the problem." Emilie replied, just before getting closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him like never before. Despair. Hate. Rage. Sadness. Impotence. Pain. Repentance. Love. She left him when they needed air, and hug him again, feeling his tears mixing with hers.  
"Last call, passengers of flight L-23, please board the terminal five." Recalled the voice of the megaphone. Emilie gave Max one last quick kiss, and began walking toward the terminal in question.

"Max!" Screamed Emilie when she was a few feet away from him; he turned, hopeful and desperate. "You know, I may not be able to get it, but at least I'll try, at least I'll be able to say that I've tried to escape the fate."  
Turn around again, walking faster to the terminal to board the plane and leave forever. Running away from her destiny.  
"Escape the fate." Her voice echoed in Max's head with the image of the make-up running down her cheeks, and her broken smile, as he watched her disappear.

"Escape the fate." He said out loud to himself, while returning home on that cold morning in late September.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


	15. Epilogue

**Reverse this curse - epilogue**

* * *

It had been four years since it all had happened. Something that had left its mark, or its scar, a story which had been brief but intense. Like a nightmare. No, like a good dream turned into a nightmare. Ronnie's band, now called Escape The Fate, was on the Vans Warped Tour 2007. They really felt proud of themselves, for them it had been a great achievement to have got there.

After the concert, the band went backstage to sit for a drink and rest a while, as they were talking about how good it was the concert. Juliet, who accompanied them and worked with them, brought them a tray of drinks, both alcoholic and soda. After all of them took one, she put the tray on a table and sat on the sofa with them, on the legs of Ronnie.

Meanwhile, a tall, skinny, tattooed and pierced girl, with a striking and peculiar hair, approached the backstage, decided to enter, until the security guards guarding the door barred her way.  
"Name?" The girl pulled out her wallet from her back pocket of her black and full of chains skirt, and he took her ID card. She pointed her name with her finger so that the guards didn't miss a second while they checked the IDs. "Oh, come on, Miss, and apologize." The man turned away, as he read her name, and let her enter.

The boys were silent for a moment to hear the door open, who had let enter the two guards with a body so big and mind so small? They turned to the door and saw her there, right in the moment she took off her sunglasses, showing that look so unique and distinctive, although the six others hardly believed their eyes.

"Do you guys remember me?"

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


End file.
